<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sorpresa by goodemethyd</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24583507">Sorpresa</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodemethyd/pseuds/goodemethyd'>goodemethyd</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Summer Lovin' 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RuPaul's Drag Race RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, Lesbian AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:34:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24583507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodemethyd/pseuds/goodemethyd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gigi has a surprise for Crystal.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Summer Lovin' 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771630</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sorpresa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is for Day 6: Watermelon from the Summer Lovin' 2020 challenge from writethehousedown on tumblr.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gigi had noticed that Crystal was feeling kind of homesick lately and was really missing her parents. Moving to LA had been hard for her, and it was the first time she’d really been away from her family. Gigi knew Crystal was happy to be there with her and happy with her job, but she also knew it was still hard for her. So she wanted to do something to remind her of home.</p>
<p>Once she figured out what she wanted to do, she found the perfect time to execute it. Then she just had to wait for Crystal to get home.</p>
<p>“I have a surprise for you!” Gigi practically shouted at Crystal as soon as she walked through the door after work. She was too excited about it to hold it in.</p>
<p>“I love surprises!” Crystal squealed gleefully and wrapped her arms around Gigi’s waist in a tight hug, giving her a quick kiss in greeting. “I’m so excited!”</p>
<p>Gigi kissed her again and told her to get changed out of her paint splattered clothes and meet her in the kitchen.</p>
<p>Gigi hurried to the kitchen to get everything set up and ready.</p>
<p>She arranged the watermelon on a serving tray and put it in the middle of the table next to the vase of flowers. Then she poured the watermelon drink into cocktail glasses, adding a shot of vodka and a metal straw to each one, and placed them on either side of the table. She debated lighting a candle, but decided maybe that was a little overkill. Next, she put a couple tamales on two plates and arranged those next to the glasses. Everything looked perfect.</p>
<p>Now she just had to wait for her girlfriend.</p>
<p>“Where’s my surprise?” Crystal asked, walking into the kitchen and smiling her megawatt smile at Gigi.</p>
<p>Gigi couldn’t help but kiss her again, and then she took her hand and led her over to the table, suddenly nervous. She just really wanted to make Crystal happy.</p>
<p>Gigi watched Crystal’s face as she took in the spread that Gigi had prepared. The smile alone made the whole day of cooking worth it.</p>
<p>“Are those tamales? And agua de sandía? Babe! This is amazing. How did you…?” She trailed off, apparently unable to finish her thought as she looked at the table. </p>
<p>“I spent all day on FaceTime with your mom and she walked me through everything. I know it’s probably not as good as hers or your grandma’s, but I tried.”</p>
<p>“Gigi.” Crystal looked at her and Gigi could see that her eyes were starting to shine with unshed tears. “Babe, thank you so much.” </p>
<p>Words seemed to fail Crystal once again because the next thing Gigi knew she had an armful of her girlfriend, and she was peppering kisses all over her face.</p>
<p>“I love you so much! This is so thoughtful of you.”</p>
<p>“I know that you’ve been missing home, and I just wanted to try to bring some of it to you.”</p>
<p>“Thank you,” Crystal whispered again and gave her one last kiss before picking up a glass and taking a sip of the watermelon drink.</p>
<p>“Mmm, this is so good. I’m glad you added vodka because it definitely would not be authentic to my family otherwise.” She laughed and took another drink. “Now let’s eat.”</p>
<p>They sat down and Crystal grabbed a slice of watermelon first. </p>
<p>“Oh my god Tajín! Yum! That’s my favorite!” She took a bite and the moan that spilled from her mouth made Gigi feel some things. </p>
<p>“Try the tamales. I want to see how awful they are,” Gigi said, hoping they were at least edible. She’d followed Crystal’s mom’s directions to a T, but they were still extremely hard for her to make.</p>
<p>“What kind are they?” Crystal asked.</p>
<p>“Rajas con queso,” Gigi answered with what she was sure was a terrible accent, and was pretty much confirmed when Crystal laughed at her. Crystal’s mom had suggested chicken, but Crystal was a vegetarian, at least at the moment, so they went with peppers and cheese.</p>
<p>Gigi held her breath as Crystal took her first bite.</p>
<p>“These are really good, babe! Good job!” Crystal smiled at her encouragingly and took another bite.</p>
<p>“Oh thank god.” Gigi tasted one for herself and she decided they weren’t half bad.</p>
<p>Crystal told stories about her family and their trips to Mexico while they ate, and Gigi hoped that they would be able to travel there together someday.</p>
<p>“Ok! One more surprise,” Gigi said once they had finished their food. “Dessert!”</p>
<p>“I love dessert!” Crystal exclaimed, clapping her hands together and smiling brightly, and Gigi was reminded yet again why she loved this girl so much. She was just so happy and cheerful all the time and it was contagious. </p>
<p>Gigi grabbed the sopapillas from the container she had stored them in before and set them on the table in front of Crystal.</p>
<p>“Ooh, yummy!” Crystal grabbed one immediately and started digging in. “This is so good!” She praised Gigi through a mouthful and she was relieved yet again that Crystal liked her food.</p>
<p>Gigi watched as Crystal licked honey off her fingers, and it made her feel some things again. And gave her some ideas for after dinner. </p>
<p>“Thank you Gigi,” Crystal said again when they were done eating. “This was all really, really good. And it reminded me of home.” A small smile broke out on her face.</p>
<p>“I’m glad.”</p>
<p>“Dance with me.” Crystal stood up suddenly and reached her hand out to Gigi.</p>
<p>“There’s no music!” Gigi protested, laughing, turning to look up at Crystal.</p>
<p>“So what! Dance with me!” Crystal insisted, doing a little shimmy, showing off her terrible, endearing dance moves.</p>
<p>“There are dishes to clean up.”</p>
<p>“Leave them until later. Come on! This is another Methyd family tradition. You have to do it!” Crystal ordered, making grabby hands at Gigi and putting on her best puppy dog eyed look. She knew that Crystal wouldn’t leave it alone until she agreed. Once she got an idea into her head, she did everything she could to make it happen. She was nothing if not persistent.</p>
<p>“You’re crazy!” Gigi giggled, but she finally let herself be pulled up by her girlfriend. She wrapped her arms around her waist and they started swaying together to an imaginary beat in Crystal’s head.</p>
<p>“Crazy about you, baby.” Crystal winked at her, and Gigi rolled her eyes but blushed nonetheless. Any time Crystal said stuff like that it warmed her down to her soul. She was so in love with Crystal she didn’t know what to do with herself sometimes. She’d never felt that way about anyone before. She would dance with Crystal whenever and wherever she wanted. She would do anything to make her happy. </p>
<p>Crystal spun her around, swinging her out and then reeling her back in, wrapping her arms tight around her as they laughed gleefully. </p>
<p>“I love you, you crazy girl!” Gigi exclaimed and kissed Crystal quickly on the lips. Crystal smiled as they pulled apart and then dove in to kiss her again, deeper and with tongue.</p>
<p>“I love you too, Gigi,” she replied against her lips after a few minutes, and they continued dancing around the kitchen in each other’s arms.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>